Призрачная эскадрилья
Призрачная эскадрилья ( ), также известная как Призраки, была гибридным подразделением Новой Республики, состоящее из пилотов и коммандос и созданное в 7,5 ПБЯ Веджем Антиллесом. В основном первоначальная Призрачная эскадрилья состояла из аутсайдеров и неудачников, что дало группе некоторое количество психологически и эмоционально нестабильных пилотов, хотя и опытных военнослужащих с полезным навыками коммандос. Призраки были созданы для выполнения ответственных миссий традиционных для эскадрильи истребителей и подразделения коммандос — революционная концепция в тактике Новой Республики, и это ее основатель считал важным событием для Новой Республики. Призраки впервые действовали против адмирала Апвара Тригита, что привело к уничтожению звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский» «Неуязвимый» и смерти Тригита после продолжительной кампании, которая началась с захвата Призраками модифицированного кореллианского корвета «Ночной гость». После кончины Тригита они по-прежнему проводили ряд часто неортодоксальных тайных операций против военачальника Зинджа. Однажды члены эскадрильи сделали вид, что они пиратская группа в попытке стать служащими Зинджа. Им сопутствовал успех в этой цели, что позволило им помочь в уничтожении звёздного суперразрушителя типа «Палач» «Поцелуй бритвы». В это время Гарик Лоран принял на себя командование Призрачной эскадрилья от Веджа Антиллеса. Потом они вернулись к более нормальной службе во флоте в длительной кампании против Зинджа, чьей кульминацией была битва при Селаггисе, сражение стало возможным благодаря двойному агенту из Призрачной эскадрильи, которая находилась на борту флагмана Зинджа, «Железного кулака». На Селаггисе Призраки помогли разбить сил Зинджа, веря что они уничтожили «Железный кулак» и в основном победили Зинджа. Их успех был таким, что подразделение затем перевели из командования истребителями в Разведку Новой Республики, проведя миссии, такие как ликвидация имперского адмирала Коша Терадока в 13 ПБЯ. Призрачная эскадрилья продолжали играть жизненно важную, если уникальную роль вооружённых силах в Юужань-вонгскую войну, в ходе которого ее члены заглушили йаммоска, провели тайные миссии в тылу врага, создали психологическую кампанию в помощи Джейне Соло олицетворять богиню юужань-вонгов и проникли на Корусант. После того, как Новая Республика стала Галактическим Альянсом, Призраки продолжили служить, участвуя в Роевой войне. После Второй галактической гражданской войны на Призраков смотрела с подозрением новой администрация Даалы, и поэтому их расформировали. Однако отстранение Даалы дало Призракам новый шанс, когда бывшему командиру Гарику Лорану было предложено расследовать деятельность на подозрение в государственной измене главы Армии Галактического Альянса, Стейвина Таала. Лоран неофициально собрал две команды Призрачной эскадрильи, возглавив подразделения ветеранами, первое под командованием Бинди Дрейсон, а второе пол Шарром Латтом, и держали их изолированными друг от друга. Два подразделения отдельно обнаружили доказательства двуличие Таала, пока Лоран также смог вывести главу Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса, Бората Маддеуса, как сообщника Таала. После разоблачения Таала и Маддеуса Ларана назначили главой Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса и официально воссозданной Призрачной эскадрильи. Появления * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron * X-Wing: Iron Fist * X-Wing: Solo Command * Tatooine Ghost * X-Wing: Isard's Revenge * X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar * Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons * The New Jedi Order: Star by Star * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand * The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way * The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * X-Wing: Mercy Kill Источники * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * * * * The Essential Chronology * * * * The New Essential Guide to Characters * * The Official Star Wars Fact File * Hero's Guide * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26 * Galaxy at War * Galaxy of Intrigue * * * * The Essential Reader's Companion * Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки * Aaron Allston FAQ * DownTime — A forum for Pilot FanFic and Discussion Категория:Эскадрильи Галактического Альянса Категория:Эскадрильи Новой Республики Категория:Разведывательные организации Новой Республики Категория:Пилоты Призрачной эскадрильи